Holiday Special Fairies
The Holiday Special Fairies are a long-running series and represent the aspects of different holiday events, jobs and apects of the world. They are responsible for making sure their assigned feature is safe from danger and problems happening. They are usually given helpers who are fairies in the series and they are also friends with fairies who are similar to them. Problem Kirsty and Rachel are usually at an event or on holiday when they meet the fairies. Each fairy has three items which must be returned. The three items help with the fairies' job. The Fairies Holly the Christmas Fairy Holly met Kirsty and Rachel in Fairyland. She has brown hair in a Ponytail and wears a fur-edged red dress and matching red boots. Without her magic, Christmas won't go well. Summer the Holiday Fairy (aka Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy) Summer was found on the boat to Rainspell Island, feeling very seasick! She has blonde hair in a pigtail, she wears an orange-purple gradient crop top with a matching sarong. She has a magic beach bag. Without her magic, good aspects of summer holidays will be gone, for example, yummy ice cream and good weather, Stella the Star Fairy Stella met Kirsty and Rachel when she caught their attention by illuminating a broken light. She has curly blonde hair with a green feather boa, matching boots and a red dress. Without her magic, Christmas lights will be broken, for example, tree lights, street lights and the stars in the sky. Kylie the Carnival Fairy Kylie burst out of a party popper when the girls were at a carnival. She has long wavy brown hair with colourful highlights. She wears a yellow crop top with a skirt of many colours. Without her magic, carnivals won't be any fun. Paige the Pantomime Fairy (aka Paige the Christmas Play Fairy) Kirsty and Rachel were at Rachel's pantomime rehearsal when they met Paige in their dressing room. She has long brown and and she wears a dark pink cardigan and a light pink ballet dress. Without her magic, the pantomimes won't be at their best. Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (aka Flora the Dress-up Fairy) Flora met the girls when they sent themselves to Fairyland after seeing icy trouble. Flora has curly green-blue hair and is dressed as a mermaid. Without her magic, fancy dress parties will go wrong, for example, Robert and Lindsay's party. Chrissie the Wish Fairy Chrissie floated down on a snowflake when the girls first met her. She has long curly blonde hair and wears a red and white furry dress. Without her magic, all Christmas wishes in every form won't come true. Shannon the Ocean Fairy Shannon invited the girls to the Fairyland Luau. She has long wavy carrot-orange hair and wears a sea-green shirt and a pink skirt with matching anklets. Without her magic, the ocean will be acting strangely. Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy Gabriella appeared after bursting out of the rock-solid snowball Kirsty threw at Rachel. She has a short brown bob and wears a warm purple coat with red leggings and blue fur-rimmed boots. Without her magic, snow won't be any fun for anybody. Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy Mia appeared to the girls in a form of a statue decoration. She has blonde hair tied up and wears a beautiful pink bridesmaid dress and high heels. Without her magic, things won't go well for bridesmaids, for example, Esther's wedding. Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (aka Destiny the Rock Star Fairy) When the girls were in the city for a competition, Destiny was on top of their hotel tree. She has long brown wavy hair and wears a red dress. Without her magic, things for pop stars, such as The Angels, will go terrible. Juliet the Valentine Fairy Juliet was hiding in a jar of glitter when the girls found her. She has brown hair held back by a headband, wears a jumper and a skirt with hearts on the bottom. Without her magic, couples and friends everywhere will fall out, for example, temporarily Mr Tate and Mrs Tate and Rachel and Kirsty. Belle the Birthday Fairy The girls found Belle sitting inside a flower in the park. She has brown-blonde hair fixed with a flower and wears a purple party dress with golden ballet pumps. Without her magic, birthday parties won't go smoothly, for example, Mrs Walker's birthday party. Trixie the Halloween Fairy When the girls met Trixie, they were buying new Halloween costumes. Trixie has short orange hair and wears an orange dress with stripy orange and black tights. Without her magic, all aspects of Halloween won't be fun anymore, but scary. Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy The girls met Cheryl when they were whisked to Fairyland by Holly the Christmas Fairy. She has long wavy brown hair and wears a green fur-trimmed bolero with a red fur-trimmed dress and matching boots. Without her magic, everything associated with Christmas trees will not work out well. Florence the Friendship Fairy The girls met Florence after she popped out of their memory photo album. She has short wavy blonde hair, wears a blue jacket with a red top, stylish pink boots and a waist-high blue ruffled skirt. Without her magic, friends will fall out and they won't be able to cooperate with each other. Emma the Easter Fairy After a chocolate incident, the girls watched a flower open, revealing Emma in the middle. She has a black Afro and wears a floaty yellow dress and pink wellies. Without her magic, all aspects of Easter won't go well, for example, the chocolate and egg hunts. Selena the Sleepover Fairy The girls met Selena at a service station on the way to a a sleepover in a museum. She has black hair and wears a purple jacket over a pink and white pyjama playsuit. Without her magic, all aspects of sleepovers will not go very well, for example, the midnight feasts and games. Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy The Christmas fairies led Rachel and Kirsty to Natalie after they found troublesome goblins in their holiday cottage. She has thick golden hair and wears a fluffy bolero with a golden net dress. Without her magic, activities associated with Christmas won't be good, for example, making mince pies and hanging up stockings. Keira the Film Star Fairy (aka Keira the Movie Star Fairy) The girls met Keira on set of the Starlight Chronicles Movie. She has short black hair and wears a long red dress with golden sparkles. Without her magic, production of movies will go terribly, for example: Julianna Stewart forgetting her lines and Chad Stenning forgetting his cue. Olympia the Games Fairy When they went to Melford to watch a triathlon, the girls met Olympia. She wears a sporty purple-yellow jumpsuit with matching trainers and a yellow jacket. Her golden hair is plaited and tied up. Without her magic, sporting events everywhere will be in chaos. Tamara the Tooth Fairy (aka Brianna) After Tamara failed to collect Kirsty's tooth, the girls agreed to help her rescue her objects. She wears a dotty pink shirt and a silver layered ruffled skirt with tights and boots. Without her magic, she won't be able to collect children's teeth. Angelica the Angel Fairy Angelica was found sitting sadly on a bridge in Fairyland after her objects went missing. She has dark auburn hair and wears a floaty white dress. Without her magic, the kindly Christmas spirit will go missing and people will be mean and sour. Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy (aka Bailey) The girls met Jennifer whilst babysitting for Mr and Mrs Robinson's twins, Tom and Lily. She has cropped blonde hair and wears a yellow jumper over a red shirt with a denim shorts and leggings. Without her magic, everything will go wrong for babysitters. Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy Nicki appeared after some strange footprints were found at the girls' holiday camp. She has light brown hair in two bunches. She wears a yellow-pink shirt and denim cut-offs with trainers. Without her magic, fun activities at holiday camp will be terrible and the weather will also be bad. Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy (aka Carly the School Fairy) Carly met the girls when they were reunited at a inter school competition. She has a black bob with glasses, and wears a white blouse under a dark red pinafore with matching shoes. Without her magic, activities at school won't go smoothly. Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy Robyn flew out of a Christmas cracker the girls were pulling when they met her. She has brown feathered hair and wears a raspberry-colour dress. Without her magic, preparations for Christmas parties will go terribly. Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies Rachel and Kirsty were at Rachel's friends, Jessy and Amy's birthday parties when they met Lila and Myla. They both have cropped black hair with different coloured highlights and wear pink jackets and shirts with beige shorts and boots. Without their magic, twins everywhere will be compared, fall out and not get along. Tilly the Teacher Fairy The girls were walking to school together when they met Tilly. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and wears a pink jacket with a turquoise shirt and purple trousers. Without her magic, teachers will not be able to control the class. Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy Giselle met the girls when they were visiting Castle Springs Ballet School. She has chestnut hair tied in a bun and wears a silver tutu. Without her magic, ballerinas won't be able to dance properly. Heidi the Vet Fairy Heidi was riding a balloon when the met the girls. She has short blonde hair and wears a baby blue cardigan with pink trousers. Without her magic, vets won't be able to work properly, such as Kirsty's neighbour Lisa. Daisy the Festival Fairy Daisy met the girls whilst they were riding down a helter skelter. She has blonde-brown hair and wears a coat over a stripy cropped shirt with flowery trousers and wellies. Without her magic, festivals won't be any fun, such as the Rainbow Days festival. Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy The girls met Catherine whilst waiting outside the city palace for Mrs Tate's friend, Bee. She wears a pillbox hat over her brown hair that is tied in a bun. Her flowing green chiffon dress gives out emerald green sparkles. Without her magic, princesses are in danger of not being dressed and presented nicely such as Princess Edie and her stylist Bee. Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy (aka Alicia) Alyssa met the girls as she floated down riding a snowflake. She has long straight blonde hair and wears a long rich blue dress and a matching fluffy cloak. Without her magic, winter will be miserable and people won't notice the beauty of it. Becky the Best Friend Fairy Rachel and Kirsty met Becky as she floated down a sunbeam by the beach. She has blonde hair and wears a dark pink shirt with dark blue leggings and boots. Without her magic, best friends won't be able to get along and they will forget everything about each other. Melissa the Sports Fairy Melissa was hiding on top of a taxi and appeared in the girls' bedroom when they went to Rainspell Island. She has dark hair in a pigtail and wears a green-blue shirt with matching trousers. Without her magic, sports won't go smoothly. Fizz the Fireworks Fairy (aka Skylar) The girls met Fizz in Kirsty's grandparent's garden. She has long dark brown hair and wears a blue jacket with a stripy minidress over red leggings. Without her magic, fireworks won't be nice to watch and they'll be dangerous. Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy Elsa appeared before the girls from a mistletoe at a Christmas market. She has blonde hair and wears a white dress with mistletoe and silver slippers. Without her magic, Christmas will be spoiled. Susie the Sister Fairy Susie has blonde hair in a side plait and a grey bonnet. She wears a pink trench coat over a top, skirt and tights. Without her magic, sisters won't get on. Kat the Jungle Fairy Kat has black hair and wears a grass skirt with a leapord print shirt. Without her magic, things will go wrong in jungles around the world. Samira the Superhero Fairy Samira has black plaited hair. She wears purple tights with a purple top and boots. Without her magic, superheroes won't be brave and can't save the day. Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy Without Chrstina's magic, the magic of winter at Christmas time will go wrong. Trivia General *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy and Fizz the Fireworks Fairy are based off U.S Special Editions *Fairies in the U.S. version usually have changed names and jobs. *Sometimes the story happens throughout a period of one, two or three days. *They are also called Bumper Specials, 3 in 1s, Holiday Fairies or Special Fairies. Helpers The following fairies have helpers or are very closely associated with another series: *Shannon the Ocean Fairy - the Ocean Fairies *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy - the Pop Star Fairies *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy and Tilly the Teacher Fairy - the School Days Fairies * Becky the Best Friend Fairy and Florence the Friendship Fairy - the Friendship Fairies * Miley the Stylist Fairy- the Fashion Fairies * Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy and Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy- the Dance Fairies * Alison the Art Fairy- the Magical Crafts Fairies * Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy- the Baby Animal Rescue Fairies and Baby Farm Animal Fairies * Honey the Sweet Fairy- the Sweet Fairies Friends The following fairies are close friends with other fairies: *Holly the Christmas Fairy, Stella the Star Fairy, Paige the Pantomime Fairy, Chrissie the Wish Fairy, Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy, Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy, Angelica the Angel Fairy, Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy, Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy and Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy. They are closely known as the Christmas Fairies. *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy, Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy, and Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy *Becky the Best Friend Fairy and Florence the Friendship Fairy * Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy, Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy, Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy, and Frances the Royal Family Fairy *Heidi the Vet Fairy and Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy and Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy *Crystal the Snow Fairy, Carrie the Snowcap Fairy, Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy and Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy *Tiana the Toy Fairy and Maddie the Playtime Fairy See also *U.S Special Editions *One-Offs Category:Fairies Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:H Category:Series Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies' Group Category:S Category:Holiday Special Fairies Category:Holiday Fairies Category:Trivia